When They Fell In Love
by MarauderMooney
Summary: Their first night together. (Finally fixed the rating, my apologes for any inconvience).


Title: "When They Fell In Love"  
  
Author: Jerome Mullins, sellgju@student.alvernia.edu  
  
Rating: R, there is some lovin' going on in here.  
  
Spoilers: Post-"all things" and pre-"Fight Club" with mentions to "Memento Mori" and Fight the Future. Their first night together.  
  
Category: MSR  
  
DISCLAIMER: If they belonged to me, I would be rich. but alas they don't and I am only a poor college student. My favorite duo actually belongs to Lord Carter and his court at 1013 as they naturally should. Fear not, Sire, I'm not being paid for this. Neither am I being paid, and mean no offence to the use of one of the greatest Julia Roberts movies of all time, NOTTING HILL.  
  
Archiving: Please, anywhere I can, just give me some notice.  
  
Feedback: What else can a writer look forward to besides a paycheck? All responses and criticisms welcome and will be answered. Address listed above.  
  
Author's Notes: This is nothing more than my version as to what happened the first night they "got it on." My advice, play some Al Green while reading this, or Bach for that matter if you're like me. Thanks to my own beloved "Agent Scully" for your support, I could not write anything without you being my muse along with our own little "William."  
  
* * *  
  
Their sexless courtship had reached its seventh year before they decided to put an end to it. They had been assigned to each other, worked side by side together, formed a friendship almost instantly with each other. Neither were surprised by the closeness they had forged in such a short time. They even considered each other the best of friends before they reached their first anniversary.  
  
In that same amount of time the sexual tension began. The smiles. The touches. The embraces. Within five years, these things went from accidental to intentional and from occasional to often. They became a part of their quiet, secret mating rituals; his hand as the small of her back, her hand at his arm. Both wanted more, NEEDED more. So many times they forgot that they were a man and a woman. Much simpler than just partners, or best friends, or even soul mates.  
  
The irony did not escape either of them, least of all Fox Mulder. To wait your entire life to find that one perfect match, to believe that it was YOU who had to find them out there. On the street. in a bar. He never would have imagined that the true love of his life would be assigned to him. He had loved Diana Fowley, and if you got him drunk enough, he would even confess to loving Phobe Green. in some remote way. But he was IN love with Dana Scully. He was sure of it. He had been sure of it for some time now.  
  
Both were happy within this relationship, they had at last reached a point where they were spending more time with each other outside of work. Lunches, dinners, movies. But never going beyond anything further. Not as far as they would like. Each time they got together, he had intended to tell her, to confess his heart and be done with it. Each time fear held him back, but love drove him forward again. He wasn't so much afraid of her reaction, he was worried that she might not love him back. Then again, he knew that she was a grown woman and had a mind of her own. Truth be told that was what he loved most about her, her individuality and spirit. Why couldn't he tell her that?  
  
"Why don't I?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
"Don't what?" his favorite voice asked him.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking out loud," he smiled at his soul mate standing near the office door.  
  
Dana Scully nodded and reached for her raincoat. "I'm off to the lab to check on a lab sample for a friend. Tonight. my place. seven?" she smiled hopefully. "I've got dinner in mind, you bring the movie."  
  
His smiled brightened. He loved his nights with her. "I've got something we can see."  
  
"Tasteful, Mulder. No more B-movies for a while, I'm having the weirdest dreams," she picked up a folder from the file cabinet near the door.  
  
His smile stretched much farther this time, he was thrilled with the idea the he had effected her sleep in some way.  
  
"What would you suggest?"  
  
"You know my likes, something that would fit the mood of the evening," she smiled. There was a playfulness in her tone.  
  
Dinner. candle light. kissing. love making?  
  
Mulder stopped his thoughts before they went too far.  
  
"Tasteful," he promised. "I'll bring some wine too."  
  
She gave him a nod and left the office.  
  
"Tonight," he said softly to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
It was seven o'clock when Scully opened her front door to greet Mulder. She was dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and white blouse. He was in a pair of tan pants and black t-shirt. Both of his hands clutched wine bottles, one red, the other white. He presented them proudly to her.  
  
"I wasn't sure what you had planned for dinner," he smiled shyly.  
  
"Perfect timing, I'm out of both," she stepped back to invite him in.  
  
He followed her into the kitchen after shutting the door and was engulfed by the aroma of the steaks she had been preparing.  
  
"Hope you like t-bone steak."  
  
"Love it," he smiled.  
  
"Steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and a home made apple pie for desert," she added the final touches to the table and served as he poured wine for the both of them.  
  
"My favorite meal," he said quietly before meeting her eyes. "Somehow I get the feeling that you knew that."  
  
She smiled guiltily. "I must confess I've been watching you closely when we go out lately. I also know that you like baby back ribs, prime rib and burgers cooked rare."  
  
"How about my eggs?"  
  
"Scrambled or over medium." she blushed.  
  
"I thought you might have called Frohike."  
  
Their meal was intimate and comfortable with many stolen glances and tender touches. Normally, while dinning in public, they would have sat on opposite sides of the table. In private, however, they found it more natural to be sitting next to, or adjacent, to one another. When they were finished, and had moved on to desert, he was sure that he had just eaten the best meal in his life. Everything was perfect. Scully was sure she had never made a meal as perfect as this in her own apartment in all her years there. She was positive the secret ingredient for success was Fox Mulder himself.  
  
After desert, a quarter to eight, both were finishing the bottle of red wine next to a roaring fire while watching Mulder's copy of NOTTING HILL. Scully had taken him to see it on their very first date, although he dared not call it a date at the time, it was something to do with Scully away from the office.  
  
An hour into the movie, Scully broke the silence between them.  
  
"I think this is the longest we've gone without speaking," she said softly to him.  
  
"Does that bother you?"  
  
"No," she looked to him with a gentle smile. "I like spending time with you, Mulder."  
  
"I feel really comfortable with you, Scully."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her back and puller her closer to him.  
  
"I don't think I could feel like this with anyone else," her eyes never left his.  
  
This was the moment her had been waiting for, there were no better opportunities than this. Mulder took it.  
  
"I really like being with you, Scully. I want to spend more time with you," he paused.  
  
"I was starting to worry," she said softly. "I was afraid that you might think we've been spending too much time with each other."  
  
"Do you feel that way?"  
  
"No, there's no one else I'd rather be with than you," she moved closer to him. "I'm happy when I'm with you."  
  
Mulder blushed involuntarily.  
  
"I was hoping that we could have done this sooner."  
  
"Get together?" his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"No, this," Scully caught him off guard by leaning into him and kissing him flush on the lips.  
  
It was much more intimate and passionate than that poor excuse of a kiss he had given her on New Year's. This meant something much more. Tongues were not unleashed and hands did not explore, but this kiss was filled with sexual tension and desire. Mulder reached to rub her chin to keep her there for a while longer. Both were kissing each other with an equal affection and longing. When they did release, he looked deep into her gorgeous blue eyes and confessed.  
  
"I love you," his voice was unexpectedly confident and gentle.  
  
She smiled brightly and placed her hand at the side of his neck. "I love you too."  
  
"I'm in love with you, Dana, I've been in love with you for so long."  
  
Scully rubbed her thumb along his lower lip to silence him. "I know, Fox," her voice was barely above a whisper. "I've fallen hopelessly in love with you, there is nowhere I would rather be than with you. You are my strength and my love and I don't think I can stand one more day without you."  
  
"I love you more that I could ever tell you, I'm lost without you and complete with you. I need to be with you, Dana. I want to be with you. I want to sleep next to you each night and wake up next to you each morning," they were holding each other tightly. "You are the only one I want to be with. I don't want to spend another night without you," he then added softly. "I don't think I can."  
  
They embraced and kissed, soft at first and then with a deeper and more heated passion. She kissed from his right ear, down his neck and back to his ear.  
  
"Make love to me," she pleaded.  
  
Scully held onto him tightly, pulling him off the sofa and lead him into her bedroom without breaking their embrace.  
  
Candles had been set out along the nightstands and on the dressers. The bed covers had been turned down and her stereo sat in the corner of the room with a variety of romantic selections at the ready. Scully hadn't prepared only for dinner that evening.  
  
"Expecting someone?"  
  
"You."  
  
She smoothed her hands over his chest and down to his waist. She tugged at his t-shirt, which gave no resistance as she pulled it from his pants. She pulled his shirt off as Mulder delicately unbuttoned her white blouse. She undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants but they did not fall. Mulder moved his hands to do the same to her, Scully reached behind him and presented him with a lighter.  
  
"Give me a minute?" she winked.  
  
Mulder nodded and took the lighter. Scully walked into her bathroom and Mulder slipped out of his pants. Clad only in his navy silk boxers, he lit the candles arranged around the room and turned off the lamp near the door. He slipped under the covers on the right side and propped a pillow behind him.  
  
Scully entered wearing her silk light blue robe and turned on the stereo with the remote. Bach filled the room. Mulder smiled, he too believed there was something extremely sexy in classical music, especially Bach and Mozart. Scully walked to his side of the bed, laid down the remote, and slipped off her robe.  
  
At Oxford, in his studies of art and literature, Mulder had seen many forms of beauty. All had met their match in this very moment. The naked body of his beloved had outdone every work of art he had ever seen in the galleries throughout Europe. She was the most beautiful creature God had ever created and the idea of her being made for him, belonging to only him, left him speechless.  
  
She lifted the covers and he slid over to make room for her. She laid her hands on his chest and shoulders. He collected her into his arms and laid gentle kisses on her neck and cheek. He touched the sides of her face and kissed her lips. She slipped off his boxers and flung them to the floor, wrapped her arms around his neck and back and they rolled over in an intimate embrace.  
  
They made love passionately with an intimacy that went far beyond any other lovers' first time. The respect, trust and love they had forged and strengthened within each other over the last seven years magnified every kiss, embrace and touch.  
  
Their embraces tightened, kisses became more passionate and deeper, toes curled as their passions peaked. Scully leaned her head back and called out his name. Mulder kissed her neck, his breathing became quick and uneven. His body stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, he called for her and she held onto him tightly. Their hearts raced, they kissed and relaxed on their sides. Her fingers splayed on his back and wrapped her leg around him. He burrowed his head into her neck, kissed and nibbled her ear.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Lover," she whispered back to him and kissed his shoulder.  
  
They snuggled into each other's arms, massaged one another and kissed. They had never made love with such intimacy and such passion before. Scully exhaled loudly at his touch and snuggled closer to him. His breathing became more rhythmic. She glanced over to her alarm clock, it was past one in the morning. She kissed his shoulder again and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Mulder was the first to wake up. He smiled when he found Scully still close to him. He looked to her alarm clock, it was only five after two. He kissed her forehead gently. She moved slightly, smiled and kissed his lips. Her eyes suggested a rematch and he gladly accepted.  
  
* * *  
  
"Three times," Scully snuggled closer to him in the early morning light.  
  
"Too little?"  
  
"Just right. for now," she kissed him tenderly. "I love you."  
  
Mulder smiled. "I have no intention of leaving this bed any time soon."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
He came closer and kissed her neck starting from the nape and up to the ear. Hey eyes fluttered with the pure ecstasy of being loved so completely. She would have rolled on top of him for a fourth round has she not feared he would think she suffered from nymphomania.  
  
"I wouldn't," he smiled playfully. Another famous Mulder mind read. "I love you."  
  
"I'm just afraid that I might set a standard too high for you to keep up with," she rubbed his chin.  
  
"Do you think we should set a number? A quota?"  
  
Scully giggled. "We don't have to schedule it, I just think that we need to share intimacies. All couples do. Not just make love, although that IS one of the more exciting expressions of intimacy."  
  
Mulder snuggled closer to her. "I'm thinking two to five," he kissed her lips softly.  
  
"A week?"  
  
"A night."  
  
"Actually, I was curious as to the rules while we're on the road."  
  
"No love making in rental cars, huh?"  
  
Scully shook her head sadly.  
  
"How about we get conjoining rooms?" "How about a single room, save some money for the FBI?" Mulder smiled and sunk back into his pillow. "I don't want to sleep alone anymore."  
  
"You won't," he took her hand and kissed the palm and fingers. "I love you more than anything on this planet."  
  
"When did you know that you loved me?" she rubbed her nose against him.  
  
"Hospital in Allentown, while you were undergoing chemotherapy," he said softly. "The night your friend died, you told me that you were going to go back to work. You weren't going to let your cancer beat you. I looked into your eyes," he sighed at the memory. "I saw such strength and such conviction that I knew if I were ever to die, I would want you in my corner, to fight for me. I fell in love with you that very moment."  
  
She kissed his forehead softly in honor of their first kiss.  
  
"When did you fall in love with me?"  
  
"In the Artic," she smiled. "When I woke up on the ice, you were there next to me. I held you close and I realized all that you had done for me, risked your life to save me, and all I could think about was that night in the hallway, all the things you had said to me. You were out of it there on the ice, but at one point you opened your eyes and smiled at me. you reached up and touched me and you mumbled something."  
  
"I told you I loved you."  
  
"That was the moment I fell in love with you," she kissed his temple.  
  
"I love you, Dana."  
  
They embraced and rolled over again to give themselves to each other for the fourth time.  
  
* * *  
  
That's all folks. Comments and criticisms go to Jerome Mullins, sellgju@student.alvernia.edu. 


End file.
